The Sunny Smile of Chaos
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Suntime Smile and Discord, LOVE pulling pranks. And Suntime always thought of Discord as a father. But what if their pranking goes a little too far? What if it's so far, that it sparks bone-chilling memories? What if it goes to the point of leaving?


**This is for all of those Sunnycord fans out there. Many people have requested me to do this one-shot. Me and Pegabronies725 worked together to this, and she wrote all of this, except the ending. I wrote the ending. Thank you all who have supported me. I don't know what I'd do without you all.**

* * *

[Flashback]

Filly Suntime Smile struggled to keep her worn-out cloak on, as the rain pattered against her cold back. Suntime looked around for some shelter to stay for the night, as she shivered in the cold rain.

It had been a week since her father died, and she was devastated to find out when Celestia's royal messenger came and told her. She remembered when the messenger left, she grabbed her old, worn-out cloak and ran out the door, for fear somepony would come and take her away.

She walked over to a small bush near a statue made out of different animals. She looked up at the statue, apparently really interested in it.

"This is a really funny statue! It has almost every animal on it! AND THAT'S A LOT!" Suntime said. For the first time since her father's death, Suntime smiled, and laughed. After she finished laughing, she yawned.

"I better get some sleep. I have to get up early if I want to get some bread from the bakery." Suntime said as she laid her head on the bush. She closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

[Flashback Over]

Suntime yawned as she woke up in her bed. She got up and looked in her mirror on her dresser. Her mane was messy and tangled from the slumber she recently had. She grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush her untamed hair. Suntime jumped when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She put her hair brush down and walked over to her door and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Lightning Strike!" Suntime said cheerfully.

"Hey Suntime. You ready for breakfast? Fire Blaze made waffles and pancakes!" Lightning Strike said pointing towards the stairs. Suntime nodded rapidly and walked out of her bedroom.

"RACE YOU DOWN THERE!" Lightning Strike yelled. Suntime grinned as she spread her wings out and took off, Lightning Strike not too far behind. Her wings flapped rapidly as Lightning Strike was right next to her. Suntime flew into her chair, knocking herself and the chair down.

"Ha! I made it here first!" Suntime said proudly. Lightning Strike just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Whatever." Lightning said, as Fire Blaze put the waffles in front of her. Suntime eyed the waffles she was given hungrily, as Fire Blaze slid them to her.

"Alright. I'm leaving at noon to go pick Gold Spark up from the hospital, and take him home." Fire Blaze said as she sighed and sat down, eating her waffles. "Broke one of his wings while trying to do a tricky trick. Then I have to go to work at 2:00." Suntime and Lightning nodded. Lightning looked at her watch and jumped.

"Crap! I got to go! Rainbow's gonna' kill me if I'm late for another race!" She said as she ate the rest of her waffles rather quickly.

"You're going to race her again?" Suntime said, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"It's a rematch!"

"The 50th?"

"No! 49th!

Suntime rolled her eyes. "Ok. Bye!" She waved good-bye as Lightning exited the door. Fire Blaze grabbed her saddle-bag and strapped it to her back.

"Alright. Bye Suntime. I'm going to go pick Gold up from the hospital." Fire Blaze said walking towards the door. Suntime waved good-bye to her friend.

"Bye Fire Blaze! See you at 6:00!" She said as Fire Blaze waved back as she closed the front door. Suntime could hear Fire Blaze's hoofprints get farther and farther, until she couldn't hear them anymore. Suntime quickly finished her waffles and got up.

"I better get ready! I promised I'd meet Discord a little later!" Suntime said, quickly flying upstairs.

* * *

[Flashback]

Suntime yawned as she got up from her uncomfortable bush bed. She grabbed her cloak and put it back on. Fortunately, the rain had stopped. Suntime got up and walked from her bush bed, when she looked up at the statue. Her face turned into confusion as the statue was gone. Her face plummeted when she felt raindrops on her- wait a minute. These aren't rain drops, these are chocolate drops! Suntime looked up to where the source from the chocolate rain was coming from.

She looked up and saw a cotton candy cloud!

"What in the name of-?" Suntime was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"That must be me!" Suntime turned around to see- the statue from last night! Only he wasn't a statue! Suntime's mouth dropped at the figure as he made more cotton candy cloud.

"What's your name? And what are you doing?" Suntime said after a while. The figure made a glass of chocolate milk and drank the glass before he answered her question.

"My name, is Discord, and I'm planning on taking my revenge on anybody who thought me wrong!" Discord said.

"Well I don't think your wrong! I think you're awesome!" Suntime said, flapping her little wings in delight. Discord smiled, and picked the yellow filly up.

"Well, I like you! What's your name?" Discord asked her, as she smiled.

"Suntime Smile!"

* * *

[Flashback Over]

Suntime walked towards The Canterlot Royal Garden, and began searching for her best friend. She looked around until she saw him! But her face dopped when she laid his eyes on him.

"Discord!" Suntime exclaimed as she ran over to him. "What have they done to you?! T-They turned you back to stone!" Suntime planted her face in her hooves, but stopped when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Ahahahaha, you should've seen the look on your face, Suntime dear!" Discord said, laughing while floating the air. Suntime flew up to him, and play-punched him.

"Discord! That was not funny! I actually thought you got turned back to stone!" Suntime said. Discord wiped a fake tear away.

"Are you ready to play some really good pranks I came up with before you got here?" Discord asked Suntime. Suntime put on a sly grin before replying.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Fire Blaze walked out of the hospital with Gold Spark.

"Thanks again for picking me up and walking me home." Gold Spark said, stepping down the steps. "You really didn't have to Fire Blaze. Your schedule, and your shop!"

"Gold Spark, you're my coltfriend. Plus, you're injured!" She pointed to his bandaged wing. "Someone had to pick you up, and take you home!" She said, smilng as she walked alongside with him.

"But what about-" Gold Spark was interrupted by everything turned upside-down! Everypony was surprised by this, especially Fire Blaze and Gold Spark, but he couldn't due anything due to his injury, but lucky for him, Fire Blaze grabbed his hoof, and brought him down gently.

"Are you Ok?!" She asked him. He nodded, a sign to him being dizzy. Fire Blae blushed and growled.

"Ugh, Suntime!"

* * *

Lightning Strike and Thunder Clap were helping Clay Bear make his teddy bears.

"Dang, how do you put the arm onto the body?!" Lightning Strike yelled in frustration. Clay Bear smiled softly, and walked to where Lightning Strike was.

"It's like this, you take the arm, and-" Clay Bear was interrupted by Thunder Clap's screaming.

"What the hay-" Thunder Clap rushed in and panicked.

"MY MANLIENESS!" Thunder Clap yelled, as Lightning Strike and Clay Bear stiffed back laughs.

Thunder Clap was pink. Lightning Strike and Clay Bear collapsed laughing as Thunder Clap told them to stop numerous times.

* * *

Twilight Sky sat down on a park bench, reading the book the, The Hunger Games, when she felt a rain-drop on her hoof.

"What? It's not supposed to rain until-" Twilight Sky was interrupted by a heavy chocolate rainfall.

"What in the name of Celestia is going on?!" She said, as she smacked the cotton candy cloud above her. The cotton candy cloud, suddenly crashed down on her and her book.

"Crap! SUNTIME!" Twilight Sky yelled throughout the sky.

* * *

Suntime and Discord were laughing like no tomorrow at their handiwork. But little did the duo know, all of the ponies who had been effected from the pranks, were coming to have a little, 'talk' with Suntime.

"SUNTIME!" A voice erupted from the courtyard. Suntime stopped laughing to see who the voice belonged to. Her eyes lit up at who it was.

"Blazey! Strike! Clappy! Goldy! Twilie! Clay!" Suntime said as she ran over and embraced all of her friends.

"Can't...BREATHE!" Twilight Sky said as Suntime tightened her grip.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Suntime said as she let all of her friends go. "What are you all doing here? Are you here to help pull some pranks with me and Discord?!" Suntime said happily.

"That's what we're here about Suntime. We think Discord is a bad influence on you!" Fire Blaze said. Suntime gasped when she heard this.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! How is Discord a bad influence on me?!" Suntime demanded as she hugged Discord close.

"Look what he's done to all of us!" Fire Blaze demanded as she pointed to everypony with her hoof.

"What? Twilight is a cotton candy monster, Gold Spark is dizzy, Thunder is pink, and I ticked Fire Blaze off!" Discord said, collapsing on the ground, laughing along with Suntime.

"You think this is funny?! Taking my manlieness down to a -1?!" Thunder Clap yelled throughout the courtyard.

Discord snickered before he answered. "Yesh." And he began to laugh. Fire Blaze sighed.

"Suntime, I think it's time you stop hanging out with Discord." Fire Blaze said, her eyes closed. Suntime gasped, shocked by what Fire Blaze said.

"But Fire Blaze! Discord is the only family I have! Especially after my father died!" Suntime said to Fire Blaze, tears in her eyes.

"Then why did he give you up?! At the orphanage?! Answer me that!" Fire Blaze yelled at Suntime, everypony shocked that Fire Blaze had just yelled to one of her best friends.

"Fire," Gold Spark said calmly to Fire Blaze putting a hoof on her shoulder. Fire Blaze pulled away from him.

"I don't have time for this." Fire Blaze said, tears in her eyes as she took flight to her firework shop in Canterlot. Everypony else walked or flew back to what they were doing. Except Lightning Strike, and Discord.

"Come on Suntime. Let's go home." Lightning Strike said.

* * *

Suntime sat down in her room, crying after what happened at the Courtyard. She didn't understand why her friends didn't like Discord! Discord was like a father to her, and she was like a daughter to him. He practically raised her! She remembered when everypony was asleep at the orphanage, Discord would show up to take her to the courtyard and played with her.

Then it hit her. She could always sneak out to go see Discord, while Fire Blaze and Lightning Strike were both asleep. But she'd have to be sketchy. Be back in time before Lighting Strike could come and wake her up. But then she'd never get any sleep! Then the rest of The Powerful 7 would catch her right in the act. She jumped when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. And a certain voice.

"Suntime? Are you in there?" Fire Blaze said from behind the door. "I made you some cookies. They're kinda' burnt, but they're for you."

"Come on in, I guess..." Suntime said between sobs. Fire Blaze opened the door, and put a plate of burnt cookies on Suntime's bedside table. Suntime laughed as she saw the plate of 'cookies.' Fire Blaze laughed nervously.

"I tried. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Discord." Fire Blaze said. She sat down on the bed with Suntime. "I know you love him like a father, but, everypony has been getting a little annoyed by all of your pranks. Believe me, Thunder Clap spent 150$ of shampoo and conditioner, today to get the pink off of his coat! Twilight Sky and Fire Stone spent 3 hours trying to wash all of the cotton candy and chocolate off of her! And I had to submit Gold Spark back into the hospital because of his dizziness!"

Suntime looked shocked at Fire Blaze at all of the money and time wasted on all of her pranks. All she wanted was a good laugh out of it! She didn't mean all of that! She was just trying to have a little fun!

"What I'm saying is, you can still hang out with Discord, but no more pranks, or I WILL have to report to The Princesses." Fire Blaze said. "Oh, and we're all moving to a small town called Ponyville."

* * *

Suntime slowly walked to the Royal Courtyard, tears in her eyes. She stopped at Discord's empty statue post.

"Discord?" Suntime called out. She looked around, looking for her best friend.

"Oh Suntime dear! I have missed you so much!" Discord said, as he handed her a glass of chocolate milk.

"Discord, we're all moving to Ponyville. And I came to say good-bye..." Suntime said. Discord's face turned from a happy smile, to a sad frown. Then, a light bulb popped above his head. He snapped his talon, as a small golden locket appeared.

"Here, wear this." He said. "It's a magic locket. Whenever you open it, it will summon me from whatever I'm doing. But don't do it at 6:00 p.m. That's when I take a shower."

Suntime smiled as she lifted the locket and put it around her neck. She looked at Discord lovingly, and hugged him.

"Thanks so much, Daddy."


End file.
